Legacy
by snowflakedreams96
Summary: After their parents were killed, infants Christian and Christine are sent from their planet and hidden on earth. Left with nothing but the remaining memories of their parents. After 17 years, they lead normal lives among the others, unaware of their abilities. But the very people that want them dead show up and plan to do exactly what they couldn't 17 years ago. Rated M


**Legacy **

**This is something I just came up with on my own and its not based on anything thats already been published so you wont find it anywhere. I hope you enjoy this new story, fresh out of my mind.**

Prologue

"You know you'll, never win as long as one of us stands. But its too late for you. Our childern are hidden from the likes of you."

A frown crossed his face when I told him this. Anger flashed across his eyes, as he struck me across the cheek with his hand. It stung and was bound to leave a mark, but i didnt care. This was the one battle he had lost and the victory that gave us the winning move in the war.

" I gave you a chance to tell me where they were. its a shame how the mighty rulers of our planet have fallen. 11 of the 12 are dead and now i have to find and kill your offspring too. You're done." he shouted.

With that, he head a gun to my face and stuck the barrel in my mouth. before he pulled the trigger my final thought crossed my mind ' Be safe my daughter. Protect your brother ' and with that my life disappeared.

17 years later 

"Christan! Wait up!"

Damn my brothers getting faster. I'd be jealous if I knew i wasn't faster than him myself. I sprinted ahead of him using any strength I had left, crossing the 1500 meter mark and finally stopped. I was completely winded and out of breath; my body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Panting, I walked over to the side of the track and plopped down on the soft grass, reveling in the coolness against my skin. Seconds later Christan joined me. By the look in his eye, he was severely pissed that I had beat him again. But he had that same expression everytime we had track practice.

" Its seems theres no slowing you down, Christine. Will you ever go easy on me?" he panted out.

"Wheres the fun in that? If i went easy on you it wouldn't be as much fun. Now would it?" He knew i was right, but he didnt like to admit that.

Me and my brother are the 2 best students in the entire school. Both of us are on the Student Council, straight A students, and we're the 2 best runners in the entire northeastern region. Yeah. Me and Christian are the and have been champs for 3 years running.

"Come on Christian. Moms expecting us for dinner. Apparently were going with her to a bussiness dinner tonight and its formal. So i dont think she wants a bunch of sweaty seniors at her formal dinner tonight." I stood up and grabbed my water bottle before helping him up.

" Yeah i guess so."

I dug through my purse looking for my car keys before my phone rang.

"Hey Mom." i barely got that out before she went balistic.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? I have a formal dinner in 1 hour and you both are still not home yet!"

"Don't worry. We're on our way home now." as i said this we hopped into my porche and sped out of the parking lot.

"Alright. But if your not home in 10 minutes. I will go crazy." i didn't even get to respond before she hung up.  
Minutes later i pulled into the garage and went inside the house to get ready. Christan darted off to his bathroom while i went to mine for a quick shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed down my body till i was throughly satisfied. I got out and made a beeline for my room.

I rummaged though my closet and found my white one shoulder silk dress. I grabbed my silver strapped heels and set them both on my bed. I dried my hair until it was at its soft and wavy state. Thank god my hair is acting right today. I slipped on my dress and heels and assessed myself in the mirror.

The one thing i loved about myself was that i was slightly tanned. Not pale or that ugly shade of orange that you get out of a spray can but a light golden color. i laso have a clear complexion which only required a little nude lipstick and black eyeshadow with liner to complete my look. I didn't need to use mascara because my lashes were naturally full and long. I stuffed my wallet, phone, and ipod into my clutch and headed out to find my mother.

When I found her she was struggling to put on her extremely high heels. Actually, she was just having hard time standing up in them. _Why would you wear shoes you cant even stand up and walk in mother? _

"Hon, can you go get my other pair of white heels out of my closet? Not the ones with the peep toe, the ones that I wore to your cousins' wedding."

"Okay." I walked in and let out a horrified screetch. Her room was a mess like a hurricane had tore through it and left no survivors. Clothes were strewn everywhere to the point where there wasnt a clean spot on the floor. All over the bed and her desk and chair. How did she manage to walk out without something attacking her? I made my way around and found her heels still in her closet. I grabbed them and brought them back out to her.

"Here ya go and mom, if you hate clothes so much, why do you have so much?" I handed her the shoes and unknowlingly Christian had walked out of his room and leaned against the wood frame of the arch way to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Christine. You are a wonderful daughter and I don't hate clothes, I just wanted to find the right outfit for this ocassion. And you look absolutely beautiful."

"Hey, what about me?"

I turn and see Christiam standing in the arch way to the living room wearing nice black slacks and a deep, green silk shirt. His hair was no different than his usual. It was ruffled and slightly messy; sandy blonde locks falling in his face.

"Ohh. You're dressed quite handsomely yourself too."

Christian looked at the heels in moms hand and leaned in and lowered his voice down to a whisper "Christine, is mom trying to wear those ridiculiously high heels of hers again?"

I let out a sigh "Yeah she is." He and I shared a long suffering look cause we both knew that no matter how many times she tried to wear those shoes, she could never wear them without falling flat on her face.

Suddenly, my phone started playing that annoyling ringtone that I never changed because, according to my boyfriend Daniel, it was the only way I would answer his calls and texts. And he was right. That stupid ringtone was so annoying, I never understood why I didn't change that.

"Hello?"

"Christine? Is that you?" Your damn idiot, of course its me. Who else would it be?

"No its the pizza man" I was slightly aggrivated that he called me and asked if it was me that picked up my own cellphone. Of course its me. Whats up?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go get dinner maybe see a movie tonight?" Oh crap. He wanted to go on that date tonight. I felt bad, but this dinner was important to my mom.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take a rain-check on that. I have to go to this bussiness dinner with my mom and brother tonight, but how about we do this on Saturday?" I could tell he was a little pieved about this because of the long silence on the other end of the phone and the aggrivated sigh.

"So your blowing me off. Whats wrong with you? How could you choose your family over me? Your boyfriend! After all I thought we had something special?" Now he was yelling at me like I had just thrown a brick at his brand new truck or keyed the new paint job on his porche.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you not understand that I made this engagement prior to your offer? And since when do you control my life and wether I choose to put you or my family first? I thought we had a better realtionship than that."

"Yeah. I thought so too." The anger had setteled in his voice, but only to re-appear again ina burst of firey rage " Well I guess I was wrong about you." I felt my heart shatter at the hatred in his voice, but that only fueled my anger even more.

"You know what?" I was beyond the word pissed right now.

"Tell me what." He sounded like a sarcastic smart ass that had nothing better to do than sit and be in a pissy mood all day. And that was the last straw.

"We're done, so don't call me, don't talk to me, and don't even bother to hear anything from me on your birthday." I didn't even give him a chance to respond to that before hanging up.

I felt like bursting into tears, but I knew that would do me no good at all. I put my phone back in my clutch and look up to find Christian looking at me with an apologetic expression.

"Are you ok, Christine?"

I gave him a small smile "Yeah, i'm fine." I wiped away a small tear that escaped from the corner of my eye. "I just can't believe that he would say something like that to me considering how much we've gone through together."

"All I have to say is that he dosen't know what he's missing." He gave me a warm brotherly hug that helped ease some of the pain. He let go and sat down in the chair to put on his shoes.

"With how you act, sometimes I wonder who the older sibling really is." I told him. we just laughed at the stupid comment because there was no older sibling: We're twins. Although if you wanted to get specific, I was "born" first, at least according to our adoptive parents.

"Kids come on! We're going to be late for dinner." I hate when she yells for us cause everytime she does, it reaches that shrill pitch that makes your ear drums want to burst.

"Ok, We're coming, Mom!" we shouted in unison. It's kind of unusual how we act so alike sometimes, but it may just be something that comes with being twins.

**Hope you liked it and thanks for reading and remember, please R&R. Thank you ::))**

** ~Snowflakedreams96**


End file.
